Shattered
by nom de plumee
Summary: [Day-7 of 7 Days Affair Week Challenge by CloudxLightning] "Aku pasti mati jika aku kehilangan dirimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu."/ "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku kehilangan dirimu."/ AU, OOC, Cliché./ M-rated for suggestive mature content./ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ AsuMey. AsuCaga.


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing and it's only entertainment purpose-made.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

AU, OOC, Cliché.

M-rated for suggestive mature content.

000

[For Affair Week Challenge by CloudxLightning]

**Shattered**

By : Naw d Blume

Langit malam sangat gelap dengan awan-awan hitam, tanpa satu titik bintang pun. Hujan turun membasahi bumi dengan derasnya. Kilat dan petir silih berganti mengagetkan setiap orang yang masih bangun.

Jalanan di kompleks pertokoan itu lengang dari aktivitas. Tidak ada orang yang nampak di sepanjang mata memandang. Tidak ada seorang pun penjual makanan yang biasanya menggelar dagangan di kompleks itu. Tidak ada seorang pun pengemis dan tuna wisma yang menempati teras pertokoan itu.

Hujan turun semakin deras mengguyur jalan itu.

Dari sudut, seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Badan kecilnya berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan yang membuat pakaiannya basah total. Gaun berwarna putih selututnya itu memeluk setiap lekuk tubuhnya seperti lapisan kulit kedua. Lengannya tampak kecil meskipun dengan lapisan lengan putih gaun yang menempel itu. Kakinya yang tak beralas kaki menginjak genangan-genangan air dengan langkah pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Ketika melewati salah satu lampu jalan, nampak rambut merahnya yang tak terlalu panjang tergerai bebas. Ia terdiam sebentar di bawah lampu jalan itu.

Sebuah petir menggelegar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya orang itu. Ia membalikkan badannya sehingga menjadi berbaring. Dengan berbaring di aspal yang tergenangi air itu, ia membiarkan bagian depan tubuhnya diguyur air. Lengan kanannya menutupi matanya. Bibirnya yang terkatup erat sedikit gemetar sebelum terbuka. Suara apa pun yang ia hasilkan diredam oleh suara runtuhnya langit.

000

"_Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

_Dari balik selimut tebal hitam itu, seorang pria berambut biru bermata hijam mencium pipi seorang wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya —Cagalli. Lengannya yang kekar membelai helaian rambut pirang yang lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berbaring menyamping. Kedua tangannya mengunci wajah pria itu. _

"_Athrun, aku juga mencintaimu,"–Cagalli mengecup bibir pria itu–"lebih dari apapun."_

000

"Athrun, nanti mau menemaniku berbelanja?"

Athrun berdiri kemudian mendekati seorang wanita yang tengah mencuci piring. Ia memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Hidung mancungnya menarik napas panjang mencoba memasukkan aroma helaian rambut merah wanita yang tingginya hanya mencapai dagunya itu. "Tentu, Meyrin. Hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun."

Meyrin tersenyum kecil. Sepasang matanya bersinar terang. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring yang tertunda ketika Athrun memeluknya. "Nah, sekarang kau mandi saja. Aku mau melanjutkan ini dulu. Setelah itu kita pergi. Kudengar, hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran. Aku tak mau kita kehabisan lagi seperti bulan lalu. Jadi, _jangan_ mandi lama-lama."

Athrun tertawa. Dadanya bergetar dengan tawanya. Ia menunduk kemudian mencium pipi Meyrin. "Baik, Nyonya Zala."

Pria berusia dua puluh delapan itu segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar utama di mana kamar mandi keduanya berada. Meyrin melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Setetes air tiba-tiba saja jatuh di permukaan piring yang tengah ia sabuni. Matanya berair.

Bunga-bunga yang tampak dari balik jendela dapur nampak mekar dengan indah. Meskipun hujan beberapa hari sebelumnya mengguyur bumi Plants, bunga-bunga itu berhasil bertahan. Meyrin tersenyum kecil kemudian berbisik, "Aku adalah Nyonya Zala."

Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar mengusap bagian yang terkena tetesan air matanya itu. Dengan senyum kecil yang masih terukir di wajahnya, ia menyabuni peralatan makan yang tersisa; satu persatu piring, gelas, sendok, dan garpu.

Langit di luar cerah tak berawan.

000

Meyrin memilah-milah pakaian kotor di keranjang. Satu per satu ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang lain yang lebih kecil. Ia memisahkan pakaian putih dan yang berwarna-warni. Ia juga memilah pakaian mana yang bisa dicuci dengan mesih cuci dan yang mana yang harus dicuci dengan tangan. Ia bekerja dengan cekatan hingga tanpa waktu lama, tinggal tersisa sebuah kemeja biru milik Athrun.

Ia meraih kemeja itu dan memeluknya seolah benda mati itu adalah suaminya. Ia membawa kemeja itu ke wajahnya dan menarik napas. Ia selalu suka aroma tubuh pria itu. Aroma yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang itu selalu membuatnya heran; seolah hanya dimiliki oleh Athrun seorang. Ia tak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia mencium aroma yang sama dari pria lain.

"Ath—"

Meyrin membelalakkan matanya. Bukan aroma Athrun yang ia dapatkan dari kemeja itu.

"Ini … Cagalli."

Wanita berambut merah itu menggenggam erat kemeja di tangannya. Ia kemudian terisak kecil. Ia membawa kemeja itu ke wajahnya lagi. Kali ini bukan untuk mencoba mencium aroma suaminya, melainkan mengusap air mata yang terlanjur keluar.

000

"Athrun,"–Meyrin memanggil Athrun kecil–"kau sudah tidur?"

Athrun mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat punggung yang bersandar pada dada kekarnya itu menempel semakin erat. Ia mencium puncak kepala isterinya itu. "Hmmm."

Meyrin menggenggam dua lengan yang melingkari bahunya itu. Ia menunduk kecil dan mencium lengan itu sebelum berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Athrun."

Athrun mencium puncak kepalanya lagi kemudian berkata dengan jelas, "Aku juga, Meyrin. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku kehilangan dirimu."

Wanita berambut merah itu mengeratkan genggamannya kemudian menunduk. Bibirnya menyentuh lengan Athrun. Ia tersenyum kecil. Di keremangan kamar keduanya, ia memandangi ruangan yang selama dua tahun terakhir menjadi tempatnya tidur itu dan membayangkan keadaan ruangan itu dalam keadaan terang.

Di sudut kiri di samping kamar mandi ada pintu menuju ruangan pakaian. Ia ingat, gaun pertamanya berwarna hitam … hadiah dari Athrun di hari pertama keduanya menjadi pasangan suami isteri.

Di dinding di seberangnya ada foto-foto pernikahan keduanya. Sebuah foto dirinya dan Athrun di depan gereja. Sebuah foto pasangan yang baru menikah itu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Sebuah foto di mana Athrun memberikan dirinya sebuah ciuman di bibir. Sebuah foto keduanya bersama pastur. Sebuah foto keduanya bersama _best man _dan _bridesmaid_; Cagalli, Meyrin, Athrun, dan sahabat Athrun.

Meyrin memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendengarkan suara napas Athrun yang teratur. Suaminya itu telah tidur mendahului dirinya.

000

"_Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

_Dari balik selimut tebal hitam itu, seorang pria berambut biru bermata hijam mencium pipi seorang wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya —Cagalli. Lengannya yang kekar membelai helaian rambut pirang yang lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berbaring menyamping. Kedua tangannya mengunci wajah pria itu. _

"_Athrun, aku juga mencintaimu,"–Cagalli mengecup bibir pria itu–"lebih dari apapun."_

_Athrun tersenyum. Sepasang matanya menatap ke dalam dua butir amber milik kekasihnya itu. Ia kemudian memeluk erat wanita itu. "Aku pasti mati jika aku kehilangan dirimu, Cagalli. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu."_

"_Aku juga, Athrun. Aku juga."_

_Hujan di luar mulai turun dengan deras secara tiba-tiba. _

000

"Meyrin! Hai!"

Meyrin menoleh sedikit terkejut. Cagalli keluar dari ruangan Athrun. Wanita berambut pirang itu berjalan cepat menuju Meyrin dan memeluknya erat. "Ingin menemui Athrun?" tanyanya sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Meyrin mengangguk kecil. "Apakah Athrun masih ada di dalam?"

Ia melirik sebuah bercak merah pada leher jenjang wanita di depannya itu.

"Iya. Baru saja aku mengambil dokumen darinya. Dia tampak semangat. Katanya, kalian akan mengunjungi dokter kandungan? Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku kalau kau hamil?"

Meyrin ganti memeluknya. "Aku baru telat dua minggu. Aku berencana memberitahumu yang pertama setelah aku yakin. Aku _sudah _bilang pada Athrun untuk merahasiakan ini darimu. Aku ingin memberikan surprise pada sahabatku!"

"Ah, Meyrin. Kau juga sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku. Kau seharusnya bilang padaku bahkan meskipun kau tak yakin."

"Aku ingin mengejutkanmu, Cags. Tapi Athrun terlanjur bilang padamu."

Cagalli tertawa renyah kemudian melepaskan pelukan Meyrin. "You know, _men_. Terakhir kali aku menyuruh Kira agar merahasiakan rencana pesta kejutan untukmu, pesta itu,"–sepasang ambernya bersinar–"berakhir bukan menjadi sebuah pesta kejutan! Oh, Mey, aku kangen sekali denganmu. Sudah sangat lama sejak kita ketemu."

Meyrin tertawa kecil. "Kita baru ketemu minggu lalu, kan? Bagaimana kabar seminggu terakhi? Kehidupan cintamu? Sudah ketemu dengan belahan jiwamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Cagalli sembari tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Cags, kupikir … aku jatuh cinta lagi dengan Athrun. Jatuh lebih dalam lagi."

Keduanya berdiri di koridor itu dalam diam selama beberapa detik hingga pintu ruangan Athrun terbuka dan menunjukkan sang pemilik ruangan. Dengan langkah panjang, ia mendekati Meyrin dan mencium pipinya. "Kapan kau tiba? Seharusnya kau telpon kalau sudah sampai di kantor. Biar aku saja yang turun."

"Hei! Dan membuatku tak bertemu Meyrin, Athrun?" lonjak Cagalli.

"Kau kan bisa turun," ujar Athrun sembari menggenggam tangan isterinya.

Cagalli memutarkan bola matanya. "Kau tahu tugas darimu itu terlalu banyak. Jika aku tak selesai, kau akan mengomel hingga seminggu selanjutnya."

Meyrin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah suami dan sahabatnya itu. Hatinya seolah tersayat melihat interaksi keduanya. Dua tahun ia bersama Athrun, ia bahkan tak tahu apakah interaksi mereka semenarik interaksi Athrun dan Cagalli. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia dan Athrun beradu mulut tentang hal-hal kecil seperti yang dilakukan oleh Athrun dan Cagalli.

Meyrin tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang tak mencapai kedua matanya.

000

Meyrin mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur. Gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih itu ia lapisi dengan jaket. Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidur besar di kamar dengan langkah pelan. Lampu ia matikan sehingga ruangan menjadi gelap gulita.

Ia tidur di sisi yang selalu ditempati Athrun.

Malam itu, udara terasa lebih dari biasanya. Selembar selimut tebal pun tak mampu menghangatkan dirinya.

"Apakah kau sedang bersama Cagalli lagi, Athrun?" tanya Meyrin dengan suara serak; tangannya menyentuh perutnya.

"Aku—"

Tangannya kemudian naik dan menutupi wajahnya. Air mata pun mengalir melewati sela-sela jarinya. Malam itu, ia sendiri. Malam itu, tiada Athrun di sampingnya, _lagi._ Malam itu, ia bisa merenung, _lagi. _Malam itu, ia bisa menangis, _lagi._

000

Meyrin menunggu kepulangan Athrun di teras depan. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi santai dengan secangkir teh yang masih mengepul. Di samping secangkir teh itu ada sepiring potongan buah apel. Di pangkuannya, ada rajutan yang belum selesai. Ia merajut syal biru yang sudah setengah jadi. Ujung lain syal menjulur ke lantai. Sesekali ia berhenti merajut dan menatap jalan di depan rumahnya.

"Athrun, cepatlah pulang," bisiknya sembari mengusap perutnya yang datar.

Ada janin yang akan menjadi bayi di dalam perutnya itu.

Ketika langit beubah gelap dengan hilangnya berkas terakhir matahari, sebuah mobil melaju memasuki halaman. Dari dalam mobil sedan hitam itu keluarlah Athrun yang membawa tas kerjanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Meyrin sembari tersenyum. "Meyrin."

Mesyin balas tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan memeluk suaminya itu. Ia mencium pipi pria itu lembut.

"Selamat datang, Athrun."

"Kau masih merajut? Jangan terlalu lelah, oke?"

Meyrin mengangguk sembari melepas pelukannya. "Tadi aku masak sayur kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah?" Athrun tertawa sembari masuk ke rumah. "Aku jadi ingin langsung makan."

"Mandilah dulu—"

"Iya, iya, Nyonya Zala," potong pria berambut biru itu sambil meninggalkan Meyrin di teras. Ia segera menuju kamarnya tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Setetes air mata mengalis di sudut mata wanita yang ditinggalkannya itu. Meyrin segera menghapus jejak air mata itu dan bergumam, "—ada aroma Cagalli di tubuhmu."

000

"_Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

_Dari balik selimut tebal hitam itu, seorang pria berambut biru bermata hijam mencium pipi seorang wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya —Cagalli. Lengannya yang kekar membelai helaian rambut pirang yang lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berbaring menyamping. Kedua tangannya mengunci wajah pria itu. _

"_Athrun, aku juga mencintaimu,"–Cagalli mengecup bibir pria itu–"lebih dari apapun."_

_Athrun tersenyum. Sepasang matanya menatap ke dalam dua butir amber milik kekasihnya itu. Ia kemudian memeluk erat wanita itu. "Aku pasti mati jika aku kehilangan dirimu, Cagalli. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu."_

"_Aku juga, Athrun. Aku juga."_

_Hujan di luar mulai turun dengan deras secara tiba-tiba. _

_Di balik pintu ruangan yang ditempati keduanya, bersandar pada pintu, seseorang duduk berselanjar seperti boneka tak bernyawa. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang tembam. Beberapa tetes airnya jatuh bebas di telapak tangannya yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Tetesan yang lolos dari tangannya menciptakan bulatan-bulatan basah di gaun putihnya. Ketika petir pertama menggelegar, ia berdiri. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menjauhi pintu dan melangkah keluar dari rumah itu, menyambut curahan air dari-Nya._

000

Athrun menggendong Cagalli dengan _bridal style_. Ia menuju kamar Cagalli. Cagalli membuka pintu , kemudian keduanya masuk kamar. Athrun menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Cagalli meraih dasi pria itu dan keduanya berciuman dalam sebelum Athrun menjatuhkan Cagalli ke tempat tidur.

"Ah," seru Cagalli tiba-tiba.

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli duduk sembari mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Ada sesuatu di kasur."

Athrun duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan meraba-raba permukaan tempat tidur di mana Cagalli ia jatuhkan sebelumnya. Di bawah selimut, ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan pita kuning dan sebuah amplop. Pasangan kekasih itu saling berpandangan sebelum Cagalli mengambil amplop dan membukanya dengan hati-hati.

Dalam amplop, ada selembar surat. Keduanya pun membaca surat itu bersama-sama.

_Athrun, Cagalli._

_Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya._

_Ketika dua tahun yang lalu Athrun dan aku menikah, aku tak tahu. Tapi kini, beberapa bulan ini, aku sudah sadar. Maafkan aku, Cagalli. Aku sadar jika kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih sejak sebelum pernikahan itu. Aku sadar jika selama ini, selama pernikahanku dan Athrun, kalian masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Maafkan aku yang tak menolak perjodohan itu. Maafkan aku yang muncul di antara kalian, meskipun hanya untuk dua tahun saja. Maafkan aku._

_Aku tahu jika Athrun mencintaiku. Tapi, aku tahu ia tak mencintaiku seperti ia mencintaimu, Cagalli._

_Tanpaku, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi, tanpamu, ia akan mati. Dan tanpanya, kau akan mati._

_Tanpa kalian berdua, aku akan mati. Kalian terlalu berharga untukku. Kalian adalah tonggak penyangga hidupku._

_Aku tak sanggup melihat kalian bersama, menjadi sepasang kekasih di balik pernikahan kami. Aku tak sanggup berpura-pura lebih lama lagi. Hatiku sakit. Dadaku terasa seperti ditusuk dan dihujam dengan belati tajam._

_Aku tak ingin kalian melakukannya lagi. Karena itu, kulepas Athrun untukmu, Cagalli._

_Aku mencintai kalian berdua dan selamat tinggal,_

_Meyrin Hawke_

Begitu selesai membaca, Cagalli meraih kotak yang ada pada genggaman Athrun dan membukanya. Di sana, ada sebuah cincin. Cincin bermanik itu bukanlah cincin yang asing bagi dirinya maupun Athrun. Cincin pernikahan Athrun dan Meyrin.

Setetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Cagalli. Athrun menangis dalam diam. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

000

END

000

Saya enggak tau…. Cloli-chan, I am really sorry that this ain't nice.

Saya sebenarnya benci dengan kata 'selingkuh'. Dan di awal berniat menulis sesuatu yang jauh lebih sangar daripada ini. *hint bloody bloody* Karena selingkuh itu biasanya diidentikkan dalam suatu hubungan, apa pun itu, _please_, jangan pernah berselingkuh dari pasangan Anda. Jangan selingkuhi pacar. Jangan selingkuhi suami atau isteri. _Just don't_.

So, drop a review?

000

Omake:

Meyrin berdiri di tepi karang sambil memandangi ujung lautan yang membentuk garis. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit cerah pantai itu. Di tangan kirinya, telepon selulernya berbunyi nyaring berkali-kali, merusak suara alami deburan ombak yang menambar karang. Pelan-pelan, seolah tanpa tenaga, Meyrin melihat nama orang yang menelponnya itu. Tertera nama suaminya di sana: Athrun Zala.

Wanita yang mengandung janin itu memeluk ponselnya sebelum dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkan benda kecil itu ke lautan. "Selamat tinggal."

Ia kemudian mengusap perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Izinkan aku merawat buah hati kita sendirian. Semoga kalian hidup bahagia. Aku mencintai kalian berdua."

Ia kemudian berbalik sembari mengangkat tas berukuran sedang di samping kakinya. Ia berjalan menuruni karang yang sedikit landai itu dengan hati-hati. Di ujung lain, seseorang telah menunggunya dengan sebuah lampu kecil. Meyrin tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri orang itu. Ia berhenti satu langkah di depan orang itu. "Auel."

"Meyrin. Selamat datang."


End file.
